


Got Any Grapes?

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Crackish, Human AU Hetalia Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Mattie is Alfred's cousin so screw you, What am I doing with my life?, grapes, lemonade stands, so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Yes, it is a reference to the Duck Song. Yes, the plot is loosely based around that. This is just Alfred being stupid.Disclaimer: This is not an original idea. It was based of a post I saw a while back. So . . . .yeah.
Series: Crackish, Human AU Hetalia Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Got Any Grapes?

“I’m hoooot!” Alfred whined as he walked through the park with his cousin, “Can we go home?”

Matthew rolled his eyes and shook his head, “No, it’s not even that hot. It’s barely eighty degrees.”

“That’s _hot_ Mattie! Look at me!” Alfred held his hands out, “I’m melting, I tell you! Melting!”

“No, you’re sweating, Alfred. It’s called sweating. And no. We aren’t going home yet. Dad and Pa deserve some time alone.” Matthew sighed, then pointed to a nearby sidewalk, “If you’re hot go buy some lemonade from those kids, or whatever.”

Alfred followed his finger to a lemonade stand and his eyes widened. A mischievous smile pulled at his lips. Matthew groaned, “Oh no. I know that face. That’s your dumb idea face.”

Alfred laughed and grabbed Matthew’s arm, dragging him along. He stopped in front of the stand. Two little kids manned it, a girl with auburn hair and a no-nonsense air, and a boy with blond hair and a sailor's garb, “Hey their kiddos! Got any grapes?”

They stared at him as Matthew face palmed. Then they looked at each other and nodded. While the boy reached under the table to an ice box, the girl looked Alfred dead in the eye, “Ah. We prepared for people like you. Peter?”

Peter straightened and presented a bowl of cold grapes. The girl smiled and held out a hand, “That’ll be three dollars. Grapes don’t come cheap, you know.”

Alfred looked at the kids, then at Matthew, grinning. He pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket and set it on the table. As the kids stared in awe at it, he nodded, “These kids are going places Mattie. I can feel it.”

Matthew rolled his eyes, “Just take the grapes you dolt.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I hope you enjoyed! See you!


End file.
